


Not In the Dog House

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex buys a dog without Jo, but she's not too upset about it.





	Not In the Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> Dosclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo was minding her own business when she felt something furry rub against her leg. She looked down and saw a tiny dog with dark chocolate curls looking up at her. "Alex!"

"Yes?" He asked while walking into the kitchen. 

"Why is there a dog in the kitchen?" 

He scratches the back of his neck. He knows he's in trouble. "Well we've also talked about getting a dog so I thought why not? This little girl needs a home." 

She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. The puppy was adorable. Jo reaches down and gently picks the pup up. She licks Jo's face with her tiny tongue. "Oh, you're good at winning people over. That guy over there will never admit it, but he's a giant softie. When you want food from the table go to him. He'll give in right away." 

"So...you're not mad?" 

"No, but you're still in trouble. This is one of those big things we're supposed to talk about before you go do it." She explains to him. 

"I didn't name her without you." He tries to fight back.

"Good boy." Jo messes up his hair. He was annoying, but he was her's. Now they had a dog together.


End file.
